A Saturday Snack
by bloodmoonbobby
Summary: Marco makes nachos and Star makes them even better.


Star was flipping through the channels one Saturday afternoon. A crime drama, some flaming cooking show, and a show about a hospital where the patients' guts splattered all over the nurses. Star immediately changed the channel. There was also a movie about monsters, but Star had seen the real things.

"So, nothing?" Her best friend Marco asked, coming into the living room.

"Nothing," Star said, "You got anything on your computer?"  
Marco checked a movie streaming website on his laptop.

"Ah, great! The server's down!" he exclaimed.

Star got up and grabbed Marco by his red hoodie collar.

"The server's down?" she shouted, "The server's down? Whatever that means...but Marco, no server is gonna drain the fun out of us! By the powers vested in me, you and I shall not go bored on this Friday night! We got no school, your parents are out on the town, and Ludo is nowhere! We are gonna rip out boredom's black, bleeding, beating heart and tell his face, 'You monster! You're not gonna bore us! We're having too much fun to be bored!'"

Star took out her wand from her yellow star-shaped bag and pointed it up. "Stand with me Marco, boredom can't bring us down!"

As Star said this, she fell asleep on the carpet.

"Star?" Marco asked. "Star?"

His friend snored and drooled. Marco placed a blanket on her and started thinking.

 _What am I gonna do?_ He kept asking himself. Star was right, they shouldn't go bored on a Saturday afternoon. He then thought the least he could do was make her a warm plate of his super awesome nachos. As he gathered ingredients from the kitchen, he then thought he should go all out with the nachos. He thought of how Star could make anything fun and looked around his fridge for extra ingredients and found Chinese beef with sesame seeds, spaghetti with meatballs, fajitas, and last night's fried fish. Marco also went to his parents' garden and found some ripe jalapenos. He mixed up these leftovers with extra hot cheddar cheese and scooped the sauce onto a big bowl of chips as a savory scent filled the air. He walked back to the living room and held a chip full of cheese, beef, and pasta up to Star's nose, bringing a smile to her face.

"What'd ya make Marco?" she asked, yawning and stretching. "Smells really, really...meaty."

"Well, I just grabbed whatever leftovers we had, mixed 'em up, and that's what I got."  
Star took a look at the super meaty, cheesy nachos.

"Looks good! I'm callin' it the fishy, beefy, cheesy pasta nachos!" She said before picking up a chip and eating it. "It's good!"

Marco also took a bite.

"Yeah, but it needs some zing," Marco noted. "I'll get some hot sauce."

"Inferno Fire Shower!" Star shouted. large flames flew onto the nachos. Suddenly the whole kitchen was ablaze and the fire alarm was beeping like crazy.

Both screamed as Marco ran for the fire extinguisher. Only small bits of white foam puffed out.

" _Oh_ , right," Marco said, remembering they used it up when Star's dad burned down a golf course.

"Don't worry!" Star shouted. "Starfish Splashy Ocean Waves!" The wand released waves of water that bursted out of the windows and sent Marco and Star into the backyard. The waves broke through the fence and then crashed onto one of Ludo's monsters, the green Buff Frog. . Marco began coughing, hitting the side of his head until a hermit crab fell out of his ear and crawled away. He groaned as he realized his socks were wet. He looked around, but Star was missing.

Marco called Star's name several times. He walked over to the left of the lawn and found her lying still.

"Oh no! Star!" Marco called out worriedly, sliding off the long strands of blonde hair covering her face. "Wake up! Can you hear me?"

He shook her shoulders, but there was no response, except for a red starfish that crawled over Star's forehead. Marco then got down and was about to perform CPR, but just before his lips touched Star's, she quickly jumped up and opened her blue eyes.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Star shouted, holding her hands out. "I was just foolin' with you, Marco! I shoulda known you were gonna try to do CPR."  
"Star!" Marco exclaimed as he hugged her.  
"There, there, Marco," Star said, soothingly, as she patted his back. "You can chill now, bruh. Chill..."

Star looked up to see the backyard transformed.

"Oooh…" she said with wonder.

The lawn was covered with sand and seashells; waves crashed onto the shore; barnacles spouted bubbles into the sky and palm trees were all over the yard.

Star looked around for pearls to make a necklace and pinned up her hair with another red starfish on the right side of her head. Marco studied and poked around the tidepools and found a yellow submarine cruising through his living room.

"Oh, Star!" a voice with a British accent called.

Star went over to the left side of the garden to see her giant pink octopus friend.

"Hey Ringo!" Star shouted, as she hugged one of his large pink tentacles. "How ya been?"

"Very well. I just brought some of our friends to this nice little beach you made."

He pointed to Star's friends playing on the beach. The Flying Snail was playing volleyball with the Locker-Busting Minotaur. Her clown friend Kevin was bragging to some surfing gnomes that he can do better, even though he's never surfed before. And a flying pig was tanning himself on a blanket. .

"Would you like to join us?" Ringo asked.

"Love to!" Star said.

"Star! Come check this out!" Marco called.

"I'll be back in a sec!" Star told Ringo.

Star ran back into the house. Marco pointed to his nachos splattered on the kitchen wall.

"Hey look at that!' Star said, pointing at the nachos. She grabbed a nacho and scooped some beef, fish, pasta, cheese and tomato sauce off the wall.

"Oh my gosh! They're even better!" Star said. "Try some, Marco!"

"Uhh... I don't know…" Marco said; then Star popped a nacho full of toppings in his mouth.

"Soggy, but this IS good!" Marco said.

"Who would've thought some fire and ocean water could make a Saturday afternoon? We're hardcore!" Star said and they both laughed.


End file.
